


wise tree

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [18]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Quest, kinda going for zelda vibes here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: The 'quest' was extremely important to Hwiyoung, but of course, the old, wise codger of a tree decided to throw them for a loop.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: June Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	wise tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18: Wise tree
> 
> Been waiting for the sf9 archive to reach 900 for days... but someone keeps deleting works... Blease let my mind stop hyperfixating.. blease

“This is strange,” stated Jaeyoon as he stared at the talking tree that towered above him and Hwiyoung.

Hwiyoung, his adventurer boyfriend, shushed him and said, under his breath, “If I don’t get the history from this guy, we won’t be able to finish the quest.

Ah, yes. The quest. How could Jaeyoon forget? He swears that if there were ever to be a folktale written about this quest, Hwiyoung would be the hero and Jaeyoon would be blissfully forgotten. He didn’t want his name in the history books, he just wanted to be by his boyfriend’s side, no matter how boring the quest grew, or how dangerous. 

“You.” The wise tree said, “You, Lee Jaeyoon, are the hero from prophecy long ago.”

“What?” Jaeyoon asked dumbstruck.

“What?!” Hwiyoung asked, equally not expecting this seeing as his boyfriend expressed his wish to not be in front of the ‘weird’ talking tree, and that the quest would get in the way of his knitting.

This quest was about to get interesting for sure.


End file.
